Die Gestalt und das dahinter
by GoldenerSchimmer
Summary: Sie weiß wie die Menschen sind. Dennoch ist es traurig wie berechnend sie sind. Aber sie werden sich nie ändern. Denn die Menschen sehen nur das, das sie sehen wollen. Da ist sie keine Ausnahme. /OS/


Die Gestalt und das dahinter

Ich lief durch die engen Straßen, Leute tummelten sich darauf. Sie rempelten sich und auch mich, immer wieder an. Mir wurde keine Beachtung geschenkt. Alle hatten es eilig. Die heiße Luft lag drückend auf allem. Die Leute schwitzen, außer vielleicht die, die damit aufgewachsen sind. Ich war nicht in einer warmen Gegend aufgewachsen, dennoch schwitzte ich nicht. Eher im Gegenteil. Ich schlängelte mich durch die Mengen. Ich war klein, niemand beachtete mich. Vielleicht war das auch besser so. Dann kam ich auf einen Platz. Er war groß, noch mehr Leute waren hier. Diesmal warfen sie mir schiefe Blicke zu. Ich beachtete sie nicht. In dieser Gestalt war es immer so. Misstrauen, Verachtung, das alles gehörte dazu. Ich ging an einem Marktstand vorbei. Er verkaufte frisches Obst. Das Obst hatte kräftige Farben und schmeckte bestimmt fantastisch. Hätte ich etwas Geld bei mir gehabt, hätte ich mir etwas gekauft. Ich ging trotzdem näher und betrachtete das Obst. Es sah wirklich gut aus.

„Hey, Göre, verschwinde!", schrie der Markthändler mich an. Ja, so ist das eben. Wenn man aussah wie ein verwahrlostes kleines Mädchen, das sich mit Klauen durchschlug. Aber so war es nicht. Trotzdem wurde ich angeschrien, wo die Leute nur konnten. Ich ging trotzdem. Es war egal was sie dachten. Meine Schritte führten mich quer über den Platz. Auf einmal rempelte ich jemand an. Ich ignorierte es und ging weiter. Es tat mir nicht weh. Dann folgte ein Schrei.

„AH, dieses Gör hat mir mein Geld geklaut! Lasst sie nicht entkommen!", es hörte sich wie ein wütender Tourist an. Ich fühlte mich nicht angesprochen, hatte ich doch sein Geld nicht angerührt. Dennoch packten mich auf einmal Hände. Sie überraschten mich.

„Hab ich dich, du Diebin", wurde ich beschimpf. Ich strampelte und wehrte mich.

„Ich habe nichts getan", wehte ich mich. Natürlich war ich stärker als dieser schwache Mensch. Ich löste mich nach ein paar Sekunden von ihm und rannte in die nächste dunkle Seitengasse. Diese Laute waren nicht fair. Aber was war schon fair im Leben?

Es wurde Zeit, dass ich die Gestalt wechselte. Nach kurzer Konzentration verwandelte ich mich in eine ältere Version von mir. Natürlich war die Kleidung hetzt zu klein. Aus einer kleinen Tasche, die ich bei mir hatte, nahm ich größere Kleidung. Eine Unterhose und ein leichtes Sommerkleid, das meine Figur perfekt umschmeichelte. Nachdem ich mich um gezogen hatte, ließ ich alles Alte hier. Ich würde es nicht noch einmal brauchen. Ich betrachtete noch kurz meine Haut, ob sie sich nicht wieder zurück in ihren Ursprung verändert hatte. Nein, hatte sie nicht, wenn sie es hätte, würde es in der Sonne ein Desaster geben und ich wäre wahrscheinlich in der nächsten Sekunde tot, nicht weil Sonne mich umbringen würde, sondern, weil jemand anderes auf mich aufmerksam geworden wäre.

Mit leichten Schritten betrat ich wieder die Piazza. Wie erwartet lagen sofort Blick auf mir, die neidischen der Frauen und die gierigen der Männer. Aber so war das Dasein eben, man war wunderschön und ob es jetzt Fluch oder Geschenk war, konnte man selbst entscheiden. Menschen waren so berechnend. Vielleicht sollten sie mir Leid tun. Ich verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder, Sie taten mir nicht leid, es war ihre eigene Schuld.

Ich ging noch einmal zu dem Stand mit dem frischen Obst. Es war offensichtlich, dass ich kein Geld hatte. Wo sollte ich das denn schon in sei einem Kleid verstecken? Den Händler interessierte es aber anscheinend nicht. Die gierigen Augen des Markthändlers lagen auf mir. Ich lächelte ihm zu. Er errötete. Wie lächerlich. Wie naiv.

„Weiß du was, schöne Frau? Ich schenke dir einen Apfel", sagte er, immer noch rot im Gesicht und warf mir einen zu. Ich fing ihn auf. Er war rot, rund und groß. Vielleicht der Beste auf seinem Stand.

„Danke", lächelte ich und biss hinein. Er schmeckte nach Erde, so wie alles eigentlich, aber wenn ich nicht hin schmeckte, dann war er frisch, und der Saft lief mir an den Mundwinkeln herunter. Ich wischte ihn weg. Dann lächelte ich ihm noch einmal zu und ging weiter. Ich biss noch einmal in den Apfel, dann schmiss ich ihn, als ich außer Sichtweite war, in einen Mülleimer. Der Apfel schmecke nichts desto trotz nach Erde.

Es war nicht so wie eben, als ich ungeachtet blieb oder mit misstrauische Blicke zugeworfen wurden. Jetzt schenkte man mir Aufmerksamkeit, man bewunderte mich sogar. Ich ignorierte es, da ich wusste, dass sie mir wenn ich anders aussah, nur Verachtung entgegenbringen würden.

Auf meinem weiteren Weg begegnete mir der Tourist wieder, dem ich vermeintlich das Geld gestohlen haben sollte. Ich ging auf ihn zu und rempelte ihn, wie ausversehen, an. Meine Hand glitt in seine Tasche, dort war, wie zu erwarten, sein Geldbeutel. Blitzschnell griff ich hinein und zog die Geldscheine heraus und verbarg sie in meine Hand.

„Oh Entschuldigung", sagte ich und sah ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an. Er errötete und stotterte etwas, bevor er weiter ging. Kein Geschrei folgte. Keine wütenden Hände versuchten mich zu packen. Es war genauso, wie ich erwartet hatte. Traurig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Beim weitergehen warf ich das Geld, wie eben den Apfel, in den Mülleimer. Das Geld würde mich sowieso nichts nützen. Also ging ich weiter und hielt an meinen Plan fest.

Ich wusste genau wo ich hin wollte. Es war egal, wie schnell ich da sein würde, die Massen hielten mich auf. Flink ging ich durch die Lücken und verließ den Andrang, als ich mein Ziel entdeckte, eine dunkle Seitengasse. Ich strich noch einmal über meine Arme, damit meine Haut noch menschlicher würde, jedenfalls so aussah, und über mein Gesicht, damit es etwas von seiner Perfektion verlor. Dann ging ich etwas langsamer und etwas plumper, damit ich meine Anmut verlor. Erst dann ging ich in die Seitengasse, wo ich einen Stand fand. Dahinter stand ein großer, perfekt Mann. Anders konnte man ihn nicht beschreiben. Ich wusste was er war, aber er wusste nicht, dass ich es wusste. Also spielte ich die Naive. Ich ging neugierig Näher. Der Stand war wohl für neugierige Touristen gedacht, die ihre Nase überall hinein steckten. Er war bunt und ansprechend, es lagen Fleier aus. Ich nahm einen. Es standen nur Sachen darauf, die ich eh schon wusste. Der Fleier pries eine Führung durch ein altes Schloss an, das ganz zufällig das Herz Volterras bildete. Ich tat so, als würde ich es lesen. Der Mann beobachtete mich gierig. Aber es war eine andere Gier. Und ich wusste es. Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Mundwinkel.

„Wann ist denn die nächste Tour?", fragte ich, gespielt neugierig.

„Wenn du dich beeilst, dann schaffst du es noch bis zur nächsten. Die sollte in 15 Minuten anfangen", sagte er mit einer perfekten wohligen tiefen Stimme.

„Kostet es was?", fragte ich weiter.

„Wenn du sagst, dass Felix die geschickt hat, dann bestimmt nicht", zwinkerte er mir zu. Ich unterdrückte ein Schauder und kicherte stattdessen.

„Ach, und kostenloses Mittagessen gibt es auch?", fragte ich und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Diese Leute haben Sinn für Humor. Felix lachte.

„Ja, gibt es", sagte er, immer noch lachend.

„Gut, dann mache ich mich jetzt auf den Weg, ich will schließlich nicht zu spät kommen", zwinkerte ich ihm zu und ging. Sein Blick folgte mir. Er konnte es wohl kaum erwarten von mir zu kosten. Aber ich will ihm die Vorfreude auch nicht nehmen.

Auf dem Fleier war eine Wegbeschreibung, aber ich brauchte sie nicht. Ich ließ mich von meinem Geruchssinn leiten. Kurze Zeit später kam ich auch meinem Ziel an. Eine wunderschöne Frau stand vor einer Gruppe Touristen. Es sah so aus, als wollten sie gerade losgehen. Als ich auftauchte, sah die Frau mich fragend an. Sie war wohl eine von ihnen.

„Felix hat mich geschickt", sagte ich im perfekten Italienisch und grinste. Die Frau nickte.

„Dann schließ dich doch der Gruppe an", sagte sie mit einem diebischen Lächeln. Es verschwand so schnell, wie es aufgetaucht war.

Ich folgte der Gruppe. Die Frau vorne Stellte sich als Heidi vor und führte und über die Piazza und erzählte die historische Geschichte dazu. Dann kamen wir auf das Schloss zu. Die Hölle des Löwen. Es gab einen Eingang, aber keine Ausgang.

Irgendwie freute ich mich schon darauf.

Als wir ins Gebäude gingen, schlug mir kalte Luft entgegen. Ich tat so, als wäre ich genauso erleichtert wie die anderen Touristen darüber. Aber in Wirklichkeit machte es keinen Unterschied. Wir gingen weiter. Heidi begann die Geschichte des Schlosses zu erzählen. Ich hörte nicht zu, eher fieberte ich auf das ‚Mittagessen' hin. Ich musste nicht lange warten. Es so weit.

„Also, wir werden gleich in diesen Saal gehen, und dann gibt es Mittagessen. Ich wünsche schon mal einen guten Appetit", mit diesen Worten stieß sie die Tür auf und alle gingen hinein. Als alle drin waren fiel die Tür zu. Das klacken des Schlosses hörte sich endgültig an.

Dann ging es los.

Schreie.

Das Reißen von Fleisch.

Das Brechen der Knochen.

Schreie.

Und ich war mitten drin. Noch wollte kein Vampir von mir kosten. Doch das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. So hoffte ich doch. Ich sah Felix aus den Augenwinkeln auf mich zu schnellen. Ich lächele. Mit einer Blitzschnellen Bewegung, fuhr ich über meine Arme und mein Gesicht und war vollends in meiner wahren Gestalt. Ein Vampir. Dann wich ich Felix aus und duckte mich unter einem anderen Vampir weg.

Alle Touristen waren tot.

Wie die Gestalt täuschen konnte.

Überall waren Leichen.

Blutleere Leichen.

Es war beinahe still.

„Lasst von ihr ab. Ich habe einige Fragen an sie, bevor wir entscheiden, was mit ihr zu tun ist.", das war die Stimme von einem Vampir, der offensichtlich der Anführer war. Er sah alt aus, für einen Vampir. Seine Haut war bleicher als die der anderen. Ich stellte mich in die Mitte.

„Mein Name ist Aro, wie ist der deine?", fragte er.

„Mein Name tut nicht zur Sache, Ihr wärt danach nicht schlauer. Bevor Ihr etwas Weiteres sagt, lasst mich kurz mich erklären.", bat ich. Der Anführer machte eine Handgeste, die wohl so etwas wie eine Zustimmung sein sollte.

„Ich bin ein Vampir mit einer Gabe." Aro setzte sich auf, Neugier lag in seinen Augen. „Einer Gabe, die ich sowohl auf mich, als auch auf andere anwenden kann", sagte ich. „Wenn Ihr kurz kommen könntet, Aro, sie würde euch nicht Schaden", sagte ich, wohl des Risikos bewusst. Aro stand auf.

„Nein, das kannst du nicht tun", zeterte ein Vampir neben ihm.

„Schweig", sagte Aro und seine Stimme war schneidend. Er trat direkt vor mich und warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu. Ich wusste was dieser bedeutete. Eine falsche Bewegung, und ich war tot. Dennoch berührte ich ihn ganz sachte an seinem Hals, dann konzentrierte ich mich. Ich sah, wie Aro sich vor mein Augen veränderte, zum Besseren, wohl bemerkt. Er wurde etwas jünger, seine Haut wieder straff und sie hatte wieder die richtige Farbe. Ich ließ von ihm ab, etwas erschöpft. Fasziniert betrachtete er seine Hände. Dann lachte er und klatschte in die Hände. Er wollte grade etwas sagen, als ich ihm zuvor kam.

„Aber was ist, wenn ihr mich töten müsstet? Weil ich nicht das bin, was ihr seht?", fragte ich und konzentrierte mich auf mich selbst. Mein Körper schrumpfte und ich wurde jünger, wieder das kleine Mädchen von vielleicht 6 Jahren. Die Kleider vielen von mir ab, ich war nackt, aber das war nebensächlich.

„Wenn ich nur ein unsterbliches Kind bin?", fragte ich und sah in seine Augen. Aro war wie erstarrt, seine Freude war verblasst.

„Würdet ihr mich töten? Oder würdet ihr mich wegen meiner Gabe verschonen?", fragte ich und wurde wieder zu der jungen schönen Frau. Ich wusste wie die Entscheidung aus viel, so wie sie bei jedem ausgefallen wäre. Denn die Leute sehen nur das, das sie sehen wollen.


End file.
